phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Make Play
This time I have brought evidences of which it is true, and it is here .. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fodtbSwIpIs Xiomy 00:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC) my name is doof it sounds like doof says "my name is doof and you'll do what i say woop woop" in the blimp but i cant tell 'cause it's in spanish. 23:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) In fact, he actually says "We're going to the opera house, woop, woop!" and "I must reach the controls, wooop, woop! (he actually reaches the controls) You see, everything works when you make that sound." And, yep, you're right, t's a bit to the tune of "My Name is Doof". Source: I'm Spanish. Keep Moving Forward - 'Cause I believe we can and that's the measure of a man... 17:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Running Gags in Spanish Ferb's Línea Whatcha doin'? Sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy ¿Hey, donde es Perry? Jingle Mal Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Title Is "Double Trouble" called "Make Play"? 17:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, yes it is. Checked Toonzone and it is that title. Isabella and Lego Liker 17:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) - I don't know, but please, those traductions are very funny, if you want them in spanish, I can do it if you want, but please, don't use Google Traductor!!!!!! note: Princess Baldegoon Talks as she doesn't know sintaxis (syntax), thats why she talks like an idiot (at least in spanish, thats her accent). Fredy Ramírez 17:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but "Make Play"? Does that title even make any sense? What does it mean?Psychopulse 12:59, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : It comes from this forum on ToonZone. TZ has been pretty reliable in the past at getting TV schedules that cover a longer period of time than what you can typically find on other TV schedule sites. The author of that post has been a member of that site for 9 years and their edit count shows consistent editing. : It's an unusual title. Most titles like this are fake because of poor grammar and the supposed title doesn't match what happens in the episode. But, "We Call It Maze" was real, so maybe this one is, too. Might be a shortened version of "make a play for (a person or thing)" or "to be made to play"/"learn how to play". —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) iTunes store release date. Does anyone know when the iTunes store will release this episode on the iTunes store? As of now it is on the Zune Marketplace but not on the iTunes store. Thanks. -- 00:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) nickel I added an error in that Lawrence refers to nickels in his childhood. I just realized that in The Beatles' cover of "Bad Boy" they sing, "Every dime that I get is off to the jukebox man." Maybe Lawrence was just Americanized to the point of thinking about American coins. Buggum | (Talk) 22:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC)